More than Friends
by fandebones
Summary: Booth et Brennan se sont rencontrés à une sorte de "speed dating". Ils se voient régulièrement, mais ils ne sortent pas techniquement ensemble. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Le temps le dira... *Traduction de la fiction du même nom de auntierara*
1. Chapitre 1

A/N : Je ne possède pas Bones.

Résumé : Brennan et Booth ont un rendez-vous. Ils se voient régulièrement, mais ils ne sortent pas techniquement ensemble. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent. Le temps le dira.

_NdT : Cette fiction compte treize chapitres. Je publierai à peu près tous les trois jours. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Brennan jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et paniqua presque. Elle s'était tellement plongée dans son travail qu'elle en avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle était censée voir Booth. Si elle ne partait pas bientôt, elle serait en retard. Cela n'arriverait pas. Elle saisit son sac à main et courut pratiquement hors de son bureau.

«Tu es pressée, déclara Angela, remarquant la rapidité de Brennan.

-Oui.

-Attends une minute…ce rendez-vous galant, c'est ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, Angela.

-Très bien, alors comment appellerais-tu ça ?

-On va juste boire un verre. C'est tout.

-Que tu dis.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est quand même un rendez-vous galant, Brennan.

-Non. Ce n'en est pas un.

-Très bien, alors comment Booth voit-il cela ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Est-ce que Booth voit cela comme un rendez-vous galant ?

-Non.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. On est juste amis. Angela, il faut que je parte sinon je serai en retard.

-Promets-moi juste une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Amuse-toi, dit Angela avec un sourire soupçonneux.

-Au revoir» fit Brennan en partant.

Lorsque Brennan arriva au restaurant, elle trouva Booth qui l'attendait au bar. Elle se sentit soudain un peu nerveuse à cause de sa conversation avec Angela, mais cette nervosité disparut lorsqu'il se retourna et lui sourit. C'était juste un sourire amical, alors pas d'inquiétude. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Elle ne cherchait pas une relation. Elle voulait juste de l'amitié et espérait que Booth ressentait la même chose.

«Désolée si je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Vous êtes juste à l'heure. Vous avez l'air en forme.

-Merci.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ce soir ? demanda le barman quand il la vit.

-Ce qu'il a ira très bien.

-Ça arrive tout de suite.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé au travail ? demanda Booth lorsqu'elle reçut sa boisson.

-Je ne veux pas parler du travail.

-Longue semaine ?

-Booth, on parle toujours du travail. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose vous tracasse. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose au travail ?

-Non. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Vous avez l'air un peu tendue ce soir.

-Je me sens bien.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit-il en sachant très bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vous connais.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Je pense que je vous ai percée à jour.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Alors on va voir. J'aurais pu dire que vous étiez nerveuse quand vous êtes entrée grâce à l'expression de votre visage. Vous dites habituellement ce que vous pensez, mais là maintenant vous essayez d'éviter de parler de ce qui vous tracasse, quoi que ce soit.

-Non. Vous vous trompez.

-Vous ne voulez tout simplement pas admettre que j'ai raison.

-Non. Ce n'est pas cela du tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce ?

-J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête là maintenant, Booth.

-Vous voulez en parler ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Cela pourrait être utile si vous stressez pour quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas stressée.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

-Je sais.

-Bien, je suis là si vous voulez parler.

-Booth, on est amis, hein ? lâcha-t-elle soudain.

-Oui.

-Juste amis ?

-Ah, je vois où vous voulez en venir.

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous souciez de savoir où notre relation nous conduira.

-Quoi ? Nous n'avons pas de relation, Booth.

-Très bien, alors comment appelleriez-vous cela ?

-De l'amitié.

-C'est toujours une relation, Brennan.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ce sont deux choses différentes.

-En quoi sont-elles différentes ?

-Une amitié est une amitié, mais une relation implique davantage.

-Comme des rendez-vous galants ?

-Oui.

-Alors on ne pourra jamais avoir de relation ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une relation peut compliquer une amitié, Booth.

-Vous le pensez ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas d'accord ?

-Je le suis, dit-il même s'il voulait la contredire.

-Bien» dit-elle.

Elle fut soulagée quand son téléphone sonna.

«Booth, dit-il en répondant.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il raccrocha.

-Je dois y aller. Je vous appelle plus tard» dit-il en partant.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mettrai la suite lundi._

_Concernant ma propre fiction et mon histoire en commun avec honey'l, la suite viendra bientôt pour la seconde. Quant à la première, je publierai dès que j'aurai retrouvé les trois derniers chapitres que j'ai écrits mais non publiés...en espérant que vous soyez patients !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir ! Ravie de voir des gens qui sont encore là, malgré les vacances !_

_Merci à honey'l, lil01, lulu037, Solealuna, dju14, BONES-NCIS, Bones-Booth156-B et July-bOnes._

_lil01 : Désolée, mais on ne s'étendra pas là-dessus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Brennan arriva au travail le lendemain, Angela l'attendait.

«Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

-Bien.

-Qu'a dit Booth ?

-À propos de quoi ?

-À ton avis ?

-Il était d'accord avec moi Angela.

-Quelque part j'en doute beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Brennan, j'ai vu de quelle façon il te regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est plus qu'un regard amical.

-Quoi ?

-Brennan, il s'intéresse à toi.

-On est juste amis, Angela.

-Tu continues de le dire.

-Parce que c'est la vérité.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Quoi ?» demanda Brennan.

Elle fut soulagée quand son téléphone sonna.

«Je me demande qui cela peut bien être, dit Angela avec un sourire alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Brennan.

-C'est Booth.

-Salut.

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'était le travail ?

-Oui. Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?

-Non, dit-elle lentement.

-Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on dîne ensemble ?

-On ne pourrait pas juste boire un verre ?

-On va toujours boire un verre, Brennan.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange là-dedans ?

-Rien, mais on fait ça depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps qu'on dîne ensemble ?

-Cela ne serait-il pas considéré comme un rendez-vous galant ?

-Brennan, ce sont juste deux amis qui partagent un repas ensemble. C'est un problème ?

-Je pense que non.

-Je vous rejoins à six heures.

-Où ?

-Au même endroit que d'habitude. À ce soir» dit-il avant de raccrocher rapidement pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de changer d'avis.

Quand Brennan raccrocha, elle se tourna et trouva Angela debout à côté.

«Alors, pourquoi t'a-t-il appelée ?

-Dîner.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir.

-Wow.

-Cela ne veut rien dire, Angela.

-Oh si. C'est un rendez-vous galant.

-Angela.

-Je ne fais que le dire. Il t'aime Brennan.

-On a du travail.

-Bien. On parlera demain. Je veux des détails.

-Angela.

-Je pars» dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

Quand Brennan quitta son travail, elle rentra directement chez elle pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Booth. Elle commençait à être nerveuse une nouvelle fois et était tentée d'annuler, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas juste pour Booth. Elle avait juste besoin de se détendre et d'oublier ce qu'Angela avait dit, parce que ce n'était qu'un dîner.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au restaurant, Booth l'attendait une nouvelle fois. Elle trébucha presque quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir.

«Allez-vous vous détendre ? murmura Booth à son oreille.

-Désolée» dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Après un agréable dîner rempli de conversations intéressantes, ils quittèrent le restaurant et se promenèrent dans les rues. Brennan ne flancha même pas quand Booth prit sa main. Cela semblait naturel qu'ils marchent main dans la main. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. C'était un moment de réflexion.

«Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda soudain Booth, brisant le silence.

-Vous aviez raison, Booth.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Des amis peuvent dîner ensemble.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

-Vous aviez raison.

-Vous admettez que vous aviez tort ?

-Non. Je dis juste que vous aviez raison.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous si nerveuse ?

-Je ne savais pas ce que vous attendiez, Booth, dit-elle honnêtement.

-Je n'attendais rien, Brennan. Juste une agréable soirée.

-C'en était une pour moi.

-Alors vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on dîne ensemble au lieu de boire un verre maintenant ?

-Oui.

-On se voit la semaine prochaine ?

-Même heure même endroit ?

-Pourquoi pas même heure ailleurs ?

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais y réfléchir. Je vous appellerai.

-D'accord» dit-elle alors qu'ils prenaient chacun un chemin différent.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite jeudi ou vendredi, parce que là où je suis la connexion n'est pas terrible..._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir !_

_Je sais, je poste un peu tard, mais je viens de trouver la connexion !_

_Merci à Solealuna, Bones-Booth156-B, lulu037, BONES-NCIS et July-bOnes._

_honey'l, lili01, dju14, où êtes-vous ? Vous me manquez déjà !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Brennan était assise à son bureau elle travaillait sur son ordinateur quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et qu'elle vit Booth debout là.

«Vous avez une minute ?

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

-Oh oh.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous me regardez déjà avec méfiance.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aime ce regard dans vos yeux.

-Ce n'est rien de mal.

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce ?

-Je dois aller à une soirée ce soir et… dit-il, s'arrêtant de lui-même.

-Vous avez besoin d'un rencard, finit-elle pour lui.

-Oui. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner là-bas.

-Et vous avez attendu jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Laissez-moi deviner…c'est obligatoire ?

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Sinon pourquoi auriez-vous attendu si longtemps ?

-J'ai essayé de ne pas y aller, mais on m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix. Alors ?

-Booth, je n'aime pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas les soirées et je ne connaîtrai personne.

-Vous me connaissez.

-Booth, dit-elle en le regardant.

-C'est seulement pour une heure. Je dois juste faire une brève apparition et ensuite on pourra partir.

-Elle ira, dit Angela, passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte un moment.

-Angela.

-Ma chérie, tu dois sortir et t'amuser de temps en temps.

-Mais… fit Brennan.

-Il n'y a pas de «mais», répondit Angela avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

-Je viens vous chercher vers sept heures ?

-Booth, je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça.

-Je vous promets que ce ne sera pas long, Brennan.

-Vous me devrez quelque chose pour ça, dit Brennan, semblant en colère.

-Je ferais la même chose pour vous.

-On ne fait pas vraiment ce genre de soirées ici.

-Vous devriez.

-Booth.

-On se voit dans quelques heures» dit-il en sortant avec un sourire.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, Brennan se rendit dans le bureau d'Angela.

«Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-C'est pour ton bien, Brennan.

-Je n'aime pas ça, Angela.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard.

-J'en doute.

-Crois-moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ferais mieux de finir ton travail pour pouvoir rentrer chez toi et te préparer.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça, Angela.

-Les soirées, c'est amusant, Brennan. En plus, je suis sûre qu'ils auront beaucoup d'alcool.

-Je ne vais pas me saouler, Angela.

-Amuse-toi bien. Tu vas être avec Booth.

-Angela.

-Allez. Tu pourras tout me dire là-dessus demain.»

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la soirée, Brennan regarda autour d'elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit le grand sapin et les décorations.

«Booth, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était une fête pour Noël.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne célèbre pas vraiment les fêtes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, d'accord ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Et maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par «et maintenant» ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On doit juste se mélanger aux autres un moment.

-Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

-Je dois juste bavarder et dire «bonjour» à quelques personnes.

-Oh.

-Vous pouvez rencontrer certains de mes collaborateurs et on peut boire un verre ou deux.

-D'accord.

-Alors, on y va ? demanda-t-il, faisant un signe de la tête vers le buffet.

-Oui.

-Seeley Booth, vous l'avez fait, dit Caroline, marchant vers eux.

-Comme promis.

-Vous devez être le docteur Brennan.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé. Brennan, je vous présente Caroline Julian, dit Booth.

-Bonsoir, fit poliment Brennan.

-Agent Booth ! cria quelqu'un à travers la pièce.

-Je reviens, murmura-t-il à Brennan.

-Je reste là, dit-elle, souhaitant presque que Booth ne l'ait pas quittée.

-Booth parle beaucoup de vous, dit Caroline, l'examinant avec soin.

-Ah ?

-Mmmmh.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Rien.

-Vous avez l'air très protectrice à son égard.

-C'est un homme bien, déclara Caroline.

-Je sais.

-Bien.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Pas encore.

-Est-ce que c'est un interrogatoire ?

-Non. Mais soyez prudente.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Booth, remarquant l'expression du visage de Brennan quand il revint avec des boissons.

«Non, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je vous verrai au travail, dit Caroline.

-D'accord.

-Merci Booth, dit-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit un verre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

-Rien, vraiment. On bavardait simplement, comme vous dites.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui.

-Agent Booth, tu vois où tu es ? constata un collaborateur qui marchait vers eux.

-Où ? demanda Booth, regardant autour de lui.

-Sous le gui.

-Super… marmonna Booth, jetant un coup d'œil à Brennan.

-Embrasse-la.»

Avant que Brennan ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Booth se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

«Non, je voulais dire un vrai baiser, Booth.

-Désolé» murmura doucement Booth pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Brennan ferma les yeux alors que Booth levait doucement son menton et l'embrassait une nouvelle fois. Au lieu de s'éloigner, elle autorisa Booth à la rapprocher de lui. Elle était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il la relâcha, la faisant légèrement rougir au grand plaisir de la foule.

«Ça c'est ce que j'appelle «un baiser».

-Booth, je reviens, dit Brennan, semblant un peu mal à l'aise.

-D'accord.»

Brennan se dirigea vers la porte Booth n'y fit pas attention. L'air de la pièce était étouffant et elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle avait besoin d'air frais et fut soulagée quand elle vit que Booth ne la suivait pas dehors. Pourtant, il ne s'écoula qu'un court instant avant qu'elle n'entende des pas. Elle n'eut pas même besoin de se retourner, parce qu'elle savait que c'était Booth.

«Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuie, Booth. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. J'avais juste besoin d'air frais. C'est tout.

-Il faut qu'on parle.»

* * *

_Alors ? La suite mardi, d'accord ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Honey'l, Solealuna, lil01, July-bOnes et T'Pau._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

«Pourquoi ?

-Vous savez pourquoi.

-Parce qu'on s'est embrassés ?

-C'était plus qu'un baiser, Brennan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien ressenti.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Booth ?

-Vous m'avez rendu mon baiser.

-Vous m'avez embrassée d'abord. Qu'étais-je supposée faire ?

-Cela doit avoir un sens.

-Tout le monde regardait, Booth. J'ai pensé que c'était ce que vous vouliez. Pourquoi est-ce que vous souriez ?

-Parce que vous êtes coincée, dit-il en lui bloquant la route.

-Booth, je ne peux pas respirer. S'il vous plaît, écartez-vous.

-Non. Vous n'allez pas remettre ça, dit-il, pensant qu'elle essaierait de s'enfuir.

-Je ne vais pas partir en courant. J'ai juste besoin d'air.

-Je vous ai vu la trouver, agent Booth, dit Caroline en arrivant près d'eux.

-Oui, merci.

-C'était sympa de vous rencontrer enfin, docteur Brennan. Vous avez là quelqu'un de bien.

-Je vous vois lundi, Caroline, dit Booth en gardant un œil sur Brennan.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle en quittant Booth et Brennan, qui se fixaient l'un l'autre.

-Booth, on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Pas encore.

-Il est tard.

-On n'a pas fini ici.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler de cela plus tard ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Brennan, quand vous êtes avec quelqu'un, vous dites les choses et vous en parlez.

-Booth, ce n'est pas notre cas.

-Brennan, regardez-moi. C'est une relation, que vous veuillez l'admettre ou non. Ce n'est plus une simple amitié.

-Ce n'était pas supposé arriver.

-Nous nous voyons depuis presque une année maintenant. Que pensiez-vous qu'il allait arriver ?

-Ce n'était pas supposé aller aussi loin, Booth.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas douée en relations.

-Je crois que cela a prouvé que vous avez tort.

-Cela ne durera jamais, Booth.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Parce que je vais inévitablement tout gâcher.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Parce que cela arrive à chaque fois. Je dis ou fais toujours quelque chose de mal.

-Il arrive que j'aime votre brusquerie.

_NdT : Je sais, ce mot n'existe pas, mais c'est celui que Booth emploie._

-Ma quoi ?

-J'aime que vous disiez ce que vous pensez.

-Booth, je ne suis pas prête pour cela.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais.

-Mais et si… commença-t-elle, coupée par un doux baiser.

-Je vous l'ai dit, dit-il en lui souriant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

-Parce qu'une fois encore vous m'avez rendu mon baiser.

-Booth.

-Brennan, je peux dire que vous avez peur en voyant le regard que vous avez. Je ne vous blesserais jamais.

-Je sais, mais…

-Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'on se précipite dans quelque chose.

-Alors que disiez-vous ?

-Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Prenons notre temps.

-Comme pour sortir ensemble ?

-Oui. Est-ce un problème ?

-Vous finirez probablement par changer d'avis, Booth.

-Jamais.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Parce que je vous aime.

* * *

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De cette fin ?_

_Très court je sais, c'est pourquoi je posterai le prochain dans deux jours seulement._

_P.S. : Si vous avez deux minutes, passez sur ma page profil, j'ai créé un sondage et je voudrais un maximum de réponses !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Solealuna, T'Pau, July-bOnes et lulu037. lil01, as-tu disparu ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5

«Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

-Vous m'avez entendu.

-Non. Vous ne le pensiez pas.

-Si. Je vous aime.

-Booth, vous ne me connaissez même pas bien.

-Je vous connais mieux que vous le pensez, mais je ne connais qu'une partie de vous.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ne connais que la partie dont vous autorisez l'accès aux gens. Je veux tout savoir de vous.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut encore dire ?

-Je veux connaître la vraie Brennan.

-La vraie moi ?

-Oui. Les multiples facettes de Tempérance Brennan.

-Les quoi ?

-Toutes ces facettes que vous gardez profondément enfouies dans les profondeurs de vous-même pour que personne ne les voie.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Booth ?

-Des secrets.

-Je n'ai aucun secret.

-Si, vous en avez. On a tous des secrets, Brennan. Vous devez juste être prête à les partager.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand vous avez une relation avec quelqu'un, vous ne cachez pas des secrets à l'autre.

-Vous avez des secrets ?

-Ça dépend de votre définition du mot «secret».

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce que vous considérez comme étant un secret, il se pourrait que je ne le considère pas comme un secret.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Eh bien, par exemple, j'ai un fils.

-Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

-Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé.

-Et donc ?

-Ce n'est pas un secret pour moi, mais vous pouvez penser que c'est un secret parce que vous ne le saviez pas.

-Oh.

-Maintenant, c'est votre tour.

-De faire quoi ?

-C'est votre tour de dévoiler quelques informations.

-Quel genre d'informations ?

-Sur votre famille ?

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Brennan, vous faites toujours ça.

-Quoi ?

-Dès que je mentionne la famille, vous évitez le sujet. Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ça.

-Brennan, nous étions d'accord pour partager des choses. Pas de secret.

-Je sais.

-Au moins, dites-moi une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Avez-vous un frère ou une sœur ?

-J'ai un frère.

-Aîné ou cadet ?

-C'est mon aîné. On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Oui. Êtes-vous proches ? dit Booth alors qu'ils partaient.

-Non.

-Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi ?

-Pas ce soir, Booth. Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

-Très bien. Vous vous en sortez pour ce soir, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard.

-Je sais, dit-elle, pas impatiente de poursuivre la conversation.

-C'est toujours d'accord pour lundi soir ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'appartement de Brennan.

-Oui, dit-elle, un peu nerveuse.

-À bientôt alors. Bonne nuit» dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

Peu après que Brennan fut arrivée au travail le lundi, Angela vint dans son bureau.

«Bonjour, dit Angela.

-Salut, dit Brennan, semblant fatiguée.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment était la fête ?

-Nous ne sommes pas restés très longtemps.

-Tu as dormi avec lui ?

-Angela…non.

-Bien, alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

-Rien. Après avoir quitté la fête, il m'a ramenée chez moi.

-Il t'a appelée depuis ?

-Non, mais on va boire un verre ce soir.

-Quelque chose te tracasse. J'en suis sûre.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça.

-Pour quoi ?

-Il pose trop de questions.

-Sur quoi ?

-Il a dit qu'il voulait connaître la vraie moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?

-C'est la vraie moi, Angela. Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

-Parce qu'il t'aime.

-Mais ce n'était pas supposé arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe amoureux de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord» dit Booth, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

_Alors ? Prochain chapitre dans quatre jours, donc lundi !_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Solealuna, lili01, lulu037, July-bOnes, angy et Manooon._

_lili01 : Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment moi..._

_lulu037 : Je l'ai déjà finie, donc...pas de retard dans les posts !_

_July-bOnes : Ils sont trop chous, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6

«Moi aussi, dit Angela.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? dit Brennan, levant les yeux, choquée.

-Parce que vous deux vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Vous avez toujours eu cette connexion. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas le voir ?

-Quelle connexion ?

-Au moment où vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous avez juste flashé. C'était comme si une espèce de lien s'était formé.

-Mais nous n'étions que des amis.

-Vous avez toujours été plus que des amis, Brennan.

-Âmes sœurs, dit Booth.

-Quoi ? dit Brennan, semblant paranoïaque.

-Quelque chose comme ça. À plus tard ! fit Angela alors qu'elle sortait du bureau.

-Mais…

-Vous croyez en les âmes sœurs ? demanda Booth lorsque la porte se ferma.

-Et vous ?

-Je vous ai demandé d'abord.

-Non, je n'y croyais pas.

-Croyais ou crois ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas Booth. Je… dit-elle, s'arrêtant soudain.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais juste pas si je suis prête pour ça.

-Quoi ? L'amour ?

-Tout.

-Brennan, je vous ai déjà dit qu'on prendrait chaque chose en son temps.

-Je sais.

-Alors de quoi avez-vous peur ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais sentie de cette façon avant.

-De quelle façon ?

-Perdue.

-Perdue à cause de quoi ?

-Perdue, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Vous voulez essayer d'en parler ?

-Je veux juste que cela s'en aille. Je n'aime pas me sentir comme ça.

-Cela pourrait peut-être aider de parler.

-Comment ?

-C'est simple. Vous parlez. J'écoute.

-Et si je ne suis pas prête ?

-Est-ce que vous serez jamais prête ?

-Ne devriez-vous pas travailler ?

-Le travail peut attendre. J'ai tout mon temps.

-Tout votre temps ?

-Oui. Je ne partirai nulle part, Brennan.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Parce que je vous aime.

-Pourquoi ?

-Que voulez-vous dire par «pourquoi» ?

-Pourquoi moi, Booth ? Je veux dire…qu'est-ce que vous voyez en moi ? Je n'ai pas de compétences sociales. Je suis étrange et compliquée et impossible et…

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Je pense juste que vous méritez mieux.

-Pourquoi diriez-vous ça ?

-C'est la vérité.

-Non. Cela ne l'est pas. C'est votre opinion.

-Booth, vous avez dit que vous vouliez connaître la vraie moi. C'est qui je suis. Je sais que je suis difficile.

-Qui vous a dit cela ?

-Tout le monde le voit.

-Quelqu'un vous l'a-t-il dit ?

-Avez-vous jamais été seul ? demanda-t-elle après une longue pause.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_La suite...jeudi, ça vous va ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Solealuna, July-bOnes, Guest (lili01 ?), Manooon et T'Pau._

_July-bOnes : Peut-être oui, peut-être..._

_T'Pau : Hé oui ! Exactement eux..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7

«Quoi ?

-Rien. Pas important.

-Non. Il n'y a pas de «rien» à propos de ça. Vous ne pouvez pas juste dire quelque chose comme cela et prétendre que ce n'est pas arrivé.

-Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-C'est trop tard maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je…je ne peux pas faire ça là maintenant, dit-elle en sortant.

-Brennan» dit-il en se tournant pour la suivre.

Mais il fut arrêté par Angela.

«Laissez-la partir, Booth. Elle a juste besoin de temps.

-Pour quoi ?

-Elle a peur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle a peur de révéler trop de choses.

-À propos de quoi ?

-De ses véritables sentiments.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Booth, elle vous aime.

-Elle a dit qu'elle était perdue.

-Booth, elle est perdue parce qu'elle est amoureuse de vous et qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire, et ça l'effraie énormément.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une question à laquelle seule Brennan peut répondre.

-Elle n'aime pas les questions. Elle change tout le temps de sujet.

-Je sais. C'est sa façon de dire qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. Donnez-lui juste du temps. Elle viendra. Croyez-moi.

-Un conseil ?

-Vous l'aimez ?

-Oui.

-Dites-le lui.

-Je l'ai fait.

-Redites-lui, mais soyez prudent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Ne la blessez pas.

-Je ne blesserais jamais Brennan.

-Je sais, mais je dois le dire. Elle est ma meilleure amie, Booth.

-Je sais.

-Oh, une dernière chose.

-Quoi ?

-Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Booth, Brennan peut être forte à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur se cachent toutes ces choses… fit Angela, laissant la phrase en suspens, sachant que Booth comprendrait.

-Je sais.

-Elle parlera quand elle sera prête.

-Mais de quoi a-t-elle peur ? Est-ce quelque chose de son passé ?

-Booth, je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, si vous voulez comprendre d'où elle vient, vous devriez lire son dossier.

-Quel dossier ?

-Il est dans son bureau.

-Angela, je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans sa vie. C'est personnel.

-Booth, elle ne va pas s'énerver contre vous. Faites-moi confiance, dit Angela, sortant le dossier et le lui tendant.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous avez dit que vous vouliez connaître la vraie Brennan.

-Mais ça a l'air mal.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-J'ai l'impression de m'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

-Booth, je pense qu'elle serait soulagée si vous le lisiez, dit-elle en se retournant pour s'en aller.

«Attendez, Angela. Ce dossier a pour titre «Christine Brennan». Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil au titre.

-J'ai du travail, dit-elle en sortant du bureau de Brennan.

-Me direz-vous au moins où Brennan est allée ? demanda Booth en la suivant.

-Elle est allée faire un tour.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Essayez de penser comme Brennan.

-Quoi ?

-C'est tout ce que je dirai, Booth. J'ai du travail» dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Booth jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au dossier dans ses mains lorsqu'Angela disparut au coin. Quand il l'ouvrit, quelques images tombèrent sur le sol. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla pour les ramasser, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de quelques vieilles photos de famille. Il sourit quand il vit une photo de Brennan jeune souriant pour l'appareil photo. Alors qu'il se levait et replaçait les photos dans le dossier, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la première page. Il reconnut l'écriture nette de Brennan et ne put résister à l'envie de feuilleter quelques pages de ses notes. Cela apparut comme étant une sorte d'affaire sur laquelle elle avait travaillé, mais cela semblait inachevé. Au lieu de lire cela, il ferma le dossier et y maintint les photos. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où Brennan pouvait bien être. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'Angela lui avait dit, et il sut exactement où la trouver.

Brennan était dans les limbes, étudiant quelques os anciens lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle trouva Booth qui la regardait. Au lieu de s'enfuir, elle se leva et se figea alors qu'il l'approchait, même si elle se sentait nerveuse.

«J'ai pensé que je vous trouverais ici, dit-il lorsqu'il fut près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?» demanda Brennan, jetant un coup d'œil à l'objet dans sa main.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Désolée pour le petit retard...du coup, la suite lundi ?_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Manooon, Solealuna, Low-BB, July-bOnes et dju14._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8

«Un dossier.

-Quel dossier ? demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

-Votre dossier, dit-il en le lui tendant.

-Booth, c'est personnel, dit-elle doucement lorsqu'elle vit le libellé.

-Je sais et je suis désolé.

-Vous l'avez lu ?

-Pax exactement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment lu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée de le lire sans votre permission.

-Mais vous l'avez ouvert.

-Oui, et quand je l'ai ouvert cela en est tombé, dit-il en lui tendant les photos.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous ouvert ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle glissait les photos dans sa poche sans les regarder.

-Vous connaissez la réponse.

-Vous avez vu le libellé.

-Oui.

-Vous avez certainement des questions.

-Le devrais-je ?

-Elle était ma mère, murmura à grand-peine Brennan.

-Quoi ?

-Christine Brennan était ma mère.

-Je n'ai rien demandé.

-Je sais, et je n'étais pas obligée de le dire.

-Mais vous l'avez fait.

-C'est juste…en quelque sorte sorti de ma bouche, Booth.

-Vous êtes en colère ?

-À propos de quoi ?

-Du fait que j'ai ouvert le dossier.

-Je devrais l'être.

-Je suis désolé.

-Mais je ne le suis pas.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

-Non.

-Alors qu'êtes-vous ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

-Si vous n'êtes pas en colère, alors que ressentez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Booth.

-Ok.

-Je pensais que je devais tirer un trait sur tout ça.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

-J'essaie de ne pas parler de ça, Booth.

-Mais c'est le problème.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous cachez quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire.

-Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Booth.

-Je pense que vous avez peur de quelque chose.

-De quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous repoussez quelque chose. Quelque chose avec quoi vous devez composer. La réponse est là, à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tout simplement lu, Booth ?

-Parce que je préférerais entendre cela de vous.

-Mais je vous donne la permission de le lire.

-Et je dis «non».

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi.

-Mais je sais que vous voulez le lire, fit Brennan.

-C'était quand la dernière fois que vous l'avez lu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Peut-être que c'est le moment pour vous de le relire et de regarder les photos que vous avez mises dans votre poche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous vous fermez.

-Mais ça ne va rien changer, Booth.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Parce que ma mère est morte.

-Brennan, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Booth. C'est arrivé il y a longtemps.

-Vous voulez en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous dites beaucoup «je ne sais pas» aujourd'hui.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, Booth.

-Vous avez habituellement beaucoup de choses à dire.

-Il vaut mieux que certaines choses restent cachées.

-Parfois, mais pas dans ce cas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je pense toujours que vous avez peur de quelque chose.

-De quoi ?

-Se pourrait-il que ce soit de souvenirs ?

-Vous allez répondre ? demanda Brennan lorsque le téléphone portable de Booth sonna.

-Booth, dit-il en se tournant légèrement.

-Vous devez y aller, dit-elle après qu'il eut raccroché et qu'il se fut tourné vers elle.

-Venez avec moi» dit-il, la surprenant.

* * *

_La suite...samedi ?_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour !_

_Désolée du retard monstre, mais j'avais égaré le disque sur lequel se trouvent tous les chapitres..._

_Merci à Solealuna, July-bOnes, Manooon et T'Pau._

_T'Pau : Oui, c'est magnifique. Cette fiction est magnifique !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9

«Quoi ?

-Venez avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai du travail, Booth.

-Je pense qu'ils peuvent survivre sans vous pendant quelques heures.

-Je ne peux pas y aller, Booth. J'ai une deadline.

-Vous avez une deadline ?

-Oui. Il y a des restes à identifier.

-Brennan, ils sont là depuis des années.

-Je sais, mais une fois que j'ai commencé quelque chose, je le finis. Cela m'aide de rester concentrée.

-Ah. Alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que je vous fais perdre votre concentration ?

-Je pensais que vous aviez une affaire, Booth.

-C'est le cas. On est toujours ok pour ce soir ?

-Pouvons-nous boire un verre demain plutôt ?

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe demain ?

-Quoi donc ?

-C'est le réveillon de Noël.

-Oh.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

-Cela ne signifie rien pour moi, Booth.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Vous allez être en retard.

-Pourquoi faites-vous toujours ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Changer de sujet.

-Parce que je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant.

-Donc vous préférez l'éviter à en parler.

-Quoi ?

-On se voit ce soir.

-Booth.

-Ne soyez pas en retard» dit-il alors qu'il partait avec un sourire.

Brennan revint travailler sur les os, mais il lui fut difficile de se concentrer jusqu'à ce qu'Angela entre pour vérification.

«Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que Booth a dit ?

-On se voit toujours ce soir.

-Brennan, quand vas-tu enfin admettre que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Ce n'était pas supposé aller plus loin que l'amitié.

-Brennan, tu ne peux pas choisir de qui tu tombes amoureuse. Ça arrive tout simplement.

-Mais ce n'était pas supposé arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas supposé arriver ? Booth qui tombe amoureux de toi ou toi qui tombes amoureuse de lui ?

-Il l'a fait exprès.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

-Il savait que je ne voulais que de l'amitié.

-Brennan, vous vous voyez depuis presque un an maintenant. C'était obligé d'arriver. C'était juste une question de temps.

-Mais je n'aime pas les effets qu'il produit sur moi quand il est près de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je suis tout le temps perdue. Je ne peux pas me concentrer quand il est là.

-C'est normal.

-Pas pour moi.

-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

-Est-ce que tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ? demanda Brennan.

-Quelques fois, mais c'était voué à l'échec.

-Et Hodgins ?

-On ne va pas aller par là. C'est à propos de Booth et toi. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, et Booth est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça.

-Brennan, je sais que tu as peur, mais Booth ne ferait jamais quelque chose pour te blesser. Il t'aime.

-Je sais. Il me l'a dit.

-Alors tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens. Ne laisse pas la peur se mettre en travers de ta route.

-J'ai juste besoin de temps, Angela.

-Il le sait, dit Angela en se tournant pour partir.

-Il n'a jamais lu le dossier.

-Je sais. Tu es en colère parce que je le lui ai donné ?

-Non.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Angela, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, et je lui ai donné la permission de le lire, mais il ne le fera pas.

-Il veut entendre ça de ta bouche.

-Oui. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Alors vas-y ce soir et parle-lui. Tu ne le regretteras pas. On se voit plus tard.»

Quand Brennan arriva au bar, Booth l'attendait comme d'habitude. Quand il se tourna et lui sourit, elle n'était plus vraiment nerveuse, pour une fois. Elle sourit presque en retour alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui et prenait la boisson qu'il lui proposait.

-Alors, vous avez fini d'identifier les restes ?

-Oui, mais ça a pris un moment à cause des interruptions qui sont sources de distractions.

-Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis l'une de ces distractions ?

-Avez-vous fini votre enquête ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa question.

-Oui, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-J'ai trouvé difficile de me concentrer quand vous étiez juste là à me regarder.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête là maintenant.

-Ce qui est quelque chose dont nous devons parler.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Brennan, vous avez fait un commentaire un peu plus tôt qui me concernait.

-Quel commentaire ?

-J'ai mentionné le réveillon de Noël et vous avez dit que cela ne signifiait rien pour vous. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne fête pas les jours fériés, Booth.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préfère sortir de la ville.

-Éviter des souvenirs ?

-Des souvenirs de quoi ?

-Brennan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Booth, je suis vraiment fatiguée et je préfère ne pas parler de ça ici.

-Ok. Venez vous promener, dit-il en se levant pour partir.

-Je préférerais rentrer chez moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Ok» dit-il alors qu'ils finissaient leur boisson et quittaient le bar.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son appartement, Brennan était prête à s'effondrer dans son lit et juste s'endormir. Elle avait besoin de plus de temps seule pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, mais elle savait que ce serait mieux d'en finir avec ça ainsi Booth arrêterait de poser autant de questions. Après tout, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur «aucun secret», mais ce n'était pas un secret. Elle évitait juste le sujet.

«Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Non. On doit finir notre discussion. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Brennan ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que vous soyez contre Noël.

-Je ne suis pas contre ça, Booth. C'est juste que je n'aime pas cette période de l'année.

-Je peux demander pourquoi ?

-Noël est en rapport avec la famille. Je n'ai pas de famille. Je sais que vous avez un fils et qu'Angela a son père, mais pas moi. D'habitude je pars pour les vacances comme ça, je n'ai pas à supporter tous ces souvenirs autour de moi.

-Est-ce que vous essayez de dire que vous préférez être seule ?

-J'y suis habituée, Booth.

-Eh bien, vous, vous avez besoin de vous y déshabituer.

-Déshabituer ? Est-ce que ça existe au moins ?

-Oui. Cela existe. Levez les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Brennan, regardez-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'êtes plus seule. Je suis là. Vous devez vous rentrer ça dans la tête.

-Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de temps, Booth.

-Le temps, je peux gérer.

-Il se fait tard.

-Je suis au courant. Vous avez des projets pour demain ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Maintenant vous en avez.

-Quoi ?

-Venez avec moi, dit-il en se levant et en l'emmenant avec lui.

-Booth.

-«Non» n'est pas une réponse cette fois pour moi.

-Mais…

-Faites juste votre sac et venez avec moi.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Il y a quelqu'un que je veux vous présenter.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça, Booth.

-Faites-moi simplement confiance, d'accord ?

-Au moins dites-moi qui c'est.

-Vous verrez, dit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

_Alors...la suite mardi, ça vous va ? Il ne reste que quatre chapitres après celui-là..._


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Solealuna, Manooon, July-bOnes, Low-BB et dju14._

_Alors...plusieurs d'entre vous pensaient que c'était Parker, dju14 avait une hésitation avec Pop's...découvrons la réponse !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Il était tard quand Brennan se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Même si elle s'était endormie sur le canapé de Booth, elle se sentait reposée. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des jours. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait et regardait autour d'elle, elle vit Booth dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du café. Il était temps de se lever.

«Bonjour, dit-il en regardant dans sa direction.

-Quelle heure est-il ? dit-elle en battant des paupières.

-Dix heures.

-Booth, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée ?

-Parce que je savais que c'était mieux, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse de café.

-Vous n'allez toujours pas me dire où nous allons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises, Booth.

-Tout ira bien. Promis, dit-il alors qu'il remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Brennan.

-Est-ce que cette mystérieuse personne me connaît ?

-Oui.

-Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

-Il vous aimera. Croyez-moi» dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Brennan était toujours un peu nerveuse quand ils partirent. Elle espérait une longue course pour qu'elle puisse se détendre, mais fut vite déçue. C'était comme si la voiture s'était arrêtée presque dès qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait dû dormir un moment parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de se rendre là aussi vite. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, elle fut surprise.

«Booth, c'est une maison de retraite, dit-elle quand elle vit le panneau.

-Oui.

-Qui vit là ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture.

-Vous verrez. Venez, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

-Il y a un homme là-bas qui nous regarde, dit Brennan alors qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment.

-Oui. Vous allez vous détendre ? dit-il, remarquant cette hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Désolée, dit-elle doucement.

-Seeley, dit l'homme en se levant et en se dirigeant dans leur direction.

-Salut, Pop's, dit Booth alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans deux bras grands ouverts.

-J'espérais que tu viendrais dans la journée.

-Ça fait un moment.

-Je suis d'accord. Qui est cette belle jeune dame ? demanda l'homme, souriant à Brennan.

-Pop's, je voudrais te présenter Tempérance Brennan.

-Elle est l'unique, affirma Pop's.

-L'unique ? demanda Brennan, perdue.

-Seeley parle tout le temps de vous. Je vois pourquoi. Je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer.

-Brennan, voici mon grand-père, Hank.

-Tu l'appelles Brennan ?

-Oui.

-Elle a un prénom.

-Il m'a toujours appelée Brennan.

-Et vous le laissez faire ?

-Tout le monde m'appelle Brennan.

-Eh bien, puis-je vous appeler Tempérance ?

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Hank. Je ne veux pas entendre de «monsieur Booth».

-D'accord, Hank. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, dit Brennan en rendant son sourire à Hank.

-Cela vous dérange si nous allons à l'intérieur ? Il fait un peu frais ici.

-Passe devant, Pop's.

-Alors Tempérance, dites-moi. Est-ce que c'est un vrai nom, ça ? demanda Hank alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur.

-Pop's, dit Booth, connaissant la sensibilité de Brennan en ce qui concernait la famille.

-C'est juste une question, dit Hank.

-Ça va, Booth, mais je ne sais rien à propos du nom, dit-elle lentement.

-Attendez. Vous l'appelez Booth ?

-Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, répondit Booth pour elle.

-Je ne comprends pas toutes ces choses avec les noms de famille. Je préfère les prénoms.

-Je sais» dit Booth en jetant un coup d'œil à Brennan, qui souriait.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient un déjeuner tardif, Brennan écoutait Booth et son grand-père parlaient. Elle trouvait leurs histoires assez intéressantes, mais pour une fois dans sa vie elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tout nouveau pour elle. Elle n'avait pas ce genre de relation qui se développait. Elle se sentait un peu jalouse mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. Pourtant elle sut que Booth pouvait sentir son léger changement d'attitude lorsqu'elle le sentit lui serrer doucement la main. Ça la toucha et l'effraya à la fois qu'il la connût aussi bien.

«Nous devrions probablement nous en aller et te laisser te reposer, Pop's. Cela a été une longue journée, dit Booth.

-Je vais bien, Seeley. Je ne suis pourtant pas encore si vieux, mais je suis sûr que vous deux avez des projets pour ce soir, dit Hank en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de cela, dit Booth en regardant Brennan.

-Eh bien, avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit Hank en se levant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Brennan à Booth quand son grand-père eut disparu.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça va ? murmura-t-il en réponse.

-Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Je ne vous crois pas, mais on en parlera plus tard, dit Booth quand il vit son grand-père revenir.

-Euh…oh. Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda Hank.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? dit Booth, jetant un coup d'œil à la boîte que son grand-père tenait.

-Ceci appartenait à ta grand-mère, dit-il en ouvrant la boîte, dans laquelle se trouvait un antique sautoir de qualité.

-C'était son préféré, dit Booth en souriant.

-Il est beau, dit Brennan.

-J'aimerais que vous l'ayez, dit Hank en regardant Brennan.

-Moi ? demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

-Oui. Je le conservais pour quelqu'un de spécial.

-Hank, je ne peux pas accepter cela.

-Si vous pouvez.

-C'est pour la famille.

-Et je vous le donne.

-Mais…

-Pas de «mais», jeune dame. Maintenant debout, dit-il sur un air autoritaire.

-Booth, dit-elle en le regardant.

-Vous feriez mieux de faire ce qu'il dit.

-Mais… dit-elle, hésitante.

-S'il vous plaît. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Vous allez l'énerver si vous ne le faites pas. Croyez-moi.

-Mais c'est quelque chose qui devrait rester dans votre famille.

-Il veut que vous l'ayez, Brennan. Allez, dit Booth en se levant et en l'emmenant avec lui.

-Mais c'était à votre grand-mère.

-Je sais, et je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord.

-Oui. Elle le serait. Maintenant tournez-vous, lui dit Hank alors qu'il tentait de l'accrocher.

-Hey, laisse-moi le faire, Pop's, dit Booth en voyant qu'il avait du mal avec le petit fermoir.

-Merci. Mes doigts sont si maladroits, dit-il alors que Booth fermait rapidement le collier.

-Ces choses sont petites, dit Booth.

-Ça vous va bien. Ça ravive l'éclat de vos yeux, dit Hank en souriant à Brennan lorsqu'elle revint dans sa position initiale.

-Beau, dit Booth même s'il regardait Brennan à la place du sautoir, la faisant rougir.

-J'adore voir une femme rougir. Ça la rend encore plus mignonne, dit Hank en lui souriant.

-Hank, je ne mérite pas cela, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sautoir.

-Vous devez apprendre à accepter des choses. Ceci est un cadeau de moi pour vous.

-Merci, dit-elle en tentant d'empêcher les larmes menaçantes de tomber.

-Joyeux Noël, dit Hank en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Joyeux Noël, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Merci d'être venue. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'ai reçu depuis un moment.

-Mais je n'ai rien amené, Hank.

-Oh que si. Seeley et vous êtes venus.

-Joyeux Noël, Pop's. Je t'aime, dit Booth en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi, fils. Joyeux Noël, dit-il sans le laisser partir alors qu'il glissait discrètement une petite boîte dans la poche de la veste de Booth quand Brennan ne regardait pas.

-Pop's, dit Booth surpris, sachant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Tu sauras quand le moment sera venu, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Seeley.

-Merci, murmura Booth en guise de réponse.

-Très bien, jeune dame, promettez-moi quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Que vous reviendrez me voir bientôt.

-Je reviendrai. Promis, dit-elle alors qu'il la serrait de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Maintenant, vous deux, allez-y et profitez de la soirée.

-Au revoir, Pop's. Nous reviendrons te voir bientôt.

-Amenez Parker avec vous la prochaine fois. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

-Je le ferai.

-J'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer, Tempérance.

-Au revoir, Hank.»

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Brennan pouvait sentir les yeux de Booth sur elle à certains moments, mais elle avait beaucoup de choses en tête. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées en une journée. Elle était soulagée qu'il ne brise pas le silence avant qu'ils fussent de retour à son appartement.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, Booth.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête. C'est tout.

-Brennan, regardez-moi. Vous utilisez cette excuse trop souvent.

-Mais c'est vrai.

-Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour partager des choses, Brennan.

-Je sais.

-Alors dites-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Booth.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous avez toujours une explication pour tout.

-J'essaie toujours de tout régler là maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Ceci est tout nouveau pour moi, Booth. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

-Ressenti quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que j'avais tout éclairci. J'ai une routine qui s'est mise en place, et maintenant je suis juste perdue.

-Alors j'ai rompu votre routine. Le changement est bon, Brennan.

-Pas pour moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ne sais pas comment gérer le changement, Booth.

-Ça s'apprend. Vous devez être prête à l'accepter.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'amour change tout, Brennan.

-Et si je ne suis pas prête ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Booth, j'ai toujours été seule. C'est comme cela que je suis.

-Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Avez-vous été laissée seule ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Booth. Ça arrive.

-Vous n'êtes plus seule, Brennan.

-Je sais. Booth, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Ça vous dérange si je rentre chez moi ?

-Restez avec moi.»

* * *

_Alors ? Plus que trois reviews pour atteindre les cinquante !_

_Pour la suite, on dit vendredi ?_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Solealuna, Manooon, Low-BB et dju14._

_dju14 : Oui, oui ! Pas besoin de prendre la grosse tête non plus ^^_

_Je vous annonce officiellement que nous avons atteint les 50 reviews, et c'est Low-BB la gagnante ! (Bon, elle ne gagne rien, mais bon...elle gagne mes remerciements)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11

«Quoi ? Vous voulez dire dormir ensemble ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

-Que voulez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il, lui retournant la question.

-Je vous ai demandé en premier, Booth.

-Brennan, je veux être avec vous plus que tout, mais quand on est engagé dans une relation avec quelqu'un, ça va dans les deux sens.

-Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

-Ce n'est plus juste à propos de vous ou moi. C'est à propos de nous.

-Booth, je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais une tendance à tout gâcher.

-Brennan, vous n'avez rien gâché. Vous avez juste besoin de me laisser entrer.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Brennan, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je veux tout de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas garder de choses pour vous.

-Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non. Mais si quelque chose vous tracasse, j'ai besoin que vous me le disiez. Ne cachez rien.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Booth.

-Brennan, regardez-moi. Je vous aime plus que je pensais pouvoir jamais aimer quelqu'un.

-Vous le pensez vraiment.

-Oui. Je vous ai toujours aimée et ça me tue que vous ne vous ouvriez pas à moi.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, Booth.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance.

-Je vous ai toujours fait confiance, Booth.

-Pas complètement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Vous me faites confiance avec votre vie. Je veux que vous me fassiez confiance avec votre cœur.

-Je le veux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

-Personne n'est jamais devenu si proche de moi avant, Booth. Je trouve ça vraiment troublant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

-Ça quoi ?

-Je me suis faite par moi-même, Booth. J'ai toujours préféré ça. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus être seule désormais.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je veux être avec vous. Je vous _aime._

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

-J'ai dit que je vous aimais.

-Alors restez avec moi.»

Brennan fut incapable de s'endormir quand elle alla au lit avec Booth. Elle fixa le plafond pendant ce qui semblait être des heures mais qui n'était probablement que des minutes. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à Booth, elle se sentit jalouse. Il avait l'air d'être endormi. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle se tourna finalement sur le côté, frustrée, dérangeant non intentionnellement Booth.

«Brennan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, endormi.

-Je suis désolée, Booth. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Venez ici, dit-il doucement, la rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que son dos se trouve contre son torse.

-Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

-Fermez les yeux. Détendez-vous» murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de lui pour la rapprocher.

Quand Brennan se réveilla le matin suivant, elle était toujours dans les bras de Booth. Elle sourit alors qu'il la rapprochait. Habituellement, cela l'aurait fait paniquer, mais toute sa nervosité était partie pour le moment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en paix. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il n'y avait pas de peur. Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle ne s'éloigna pas timidement. Il n'y avait rien de rédhibitoire.

«Booth, je dois y aller» dit-elle, regardant soudain l'heure.

Il était presque midi.

«Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Il est tard. Je dois aller chez moi, dit-elle en tentant de se libérer.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours pressée de partir ? demanda-t-il sans la laisser partir.

-Booth, je ne veux pas que Parker nous trouve ensemble dans le même lit.

-Il ne sera pas ici avant ce soir. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de le voir. Il est inoffensif.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de fausse impression, Booth.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tout le monde le suspecte déjà, Booth.

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'on couche ensemble.

-Eh bien, ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, Brennan.

-Je sais. Mais…et Parker ?

-Il ne sait rien, Brennan.

-Eh bien, que lui as-tu dit ?

-Il parle juste de toi comme de ma petite amie, le docteur Brennan.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça, Booth.

-Il me demande de te rencontrer depuis des mois. Je pense que c'est le moment. En plus, je lui ai déjà dit que tu serais là.

-Booth.

-Tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir, si ?

-Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour lui, Booth.

-Brennan, il n'attend rien. Il veut juste te rencontrer.

-C'est ce que Hank a dit.

-Exactement, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

-Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, prenant le drap pour rester couverte vu le léger courant d'air dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas. On a toute la journée, dit Booth en la ramenant plus près de lui pour la garder au chaud.

-Booth» dit-elle sans le repousser.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pendant qu'ils préparaient le dîner, plus tard cet après-midi là, il y eut un coup à la porte. Brennan se tendit soudain et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Booth, le faisant lui sourire.

«Vas-tu te détendre ? dit-il, l'embrassant avant d'aller à la porte.

-Elle est là ? cria presque Parker quand il entra dans l'appartement.

-Oui, dit Booth.

-Cool.

-Parker, je suis heureux de te présenter le docteur Brennan, dit Booth lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cuisine.

-Salut Parker, dit Brennan au mignon petit garçon.

-Salut. Tu veux voir ce que j'ai ?

-Bien sûr.

-C'est un livre à propos des os. Papa m'a dit que tu es un docteur des os. Tu me le liras ?

-Euh…bien sûr, dit-elle quand Parker lui tendit le livre.

-Après le dîner. D'accord bonhomme ? dit Booth, posant le livre de côté pour le moment.

-D'accord» dit Parker, semblant un peu déçu.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient le dîner, Parker ne cessait de parler. Brennan dut sourire alors qu'il donnait pratiquement un commentaire complet de tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Le regard sur son visage faisait ressortir de l'excitation pure et certaines expressions qu'il avait étaient totalement Booth. Simplement regarder leurs interactions et écouter ce qu'était une journée entre un père et son fils la fit sourire.

«Très bien, il se fait tard. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller au lit, dit Booth à Parker.

-Mais Brennan est censée me lire ce livre, dit-il, semblant un peu triste.

-Elle pourrait si tu lui demandais gentiment.

-Docteur Brennan, tu me le liras s'il te plaît ?

-D'accord.

-Oui, dit Parker alors qu'il courait dans le couloir pour se préparer.

-Merci, dit Booth en l'embrassant rapidement alors qu'il lui tendait le livre.

-Euh…oh…vous vous embrassez tous les deux ? Beurk, cria Parker depuis la chambre.

-Je viens dans quelques minutes» dit Booth en faisant un clin d'œil à Brennan avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la chambre, Parker était couché dans le lit, l'attendant avec un grand sourire. Elle était surprise de son envie d'apprendre des choses sur les os. La plupart des enfants pouvaient se soucier moins du sujet, mais Parker avait toutes sortes de questions et il semblait plutôt intelligent pour son âge. Au moment où elle atteignait la dernière page du livre, elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Elle se leva du lit avec précaution et posa silencieusement le livre sur la table de nuit. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, elle vit Booth debout là la regardant intensément. Elle sourit lorsqu'il mima des lèvres les mots «je t'aime».

«Je t'aime aussi» murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_Alors alors ? Parker a fini par arriver !_

_Je posterai la suite mardi !_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonsoir !_

_Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction !_

_Merci à Solealuna, July-bOnes, Manooon et Guest._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12

_Matin de Noël – Une année plus tard_

Brennan se réveilla rapidement et tôt à l'odeur du café. Cela l'attirait habituellement sortir du lit, mais ce jour-là cela la fit se sentir nauséeuse. Cela durait depuis une semaine. Elle avait compris pourquoi le soir précédent, mais elle n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à Booth. Son estomac était comme noué, et elle pensait qu'elle pourrait tomber malade à tout moment quand il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Bonjour, dit-il un peu trop gaiement pour elle vu le moment.

-Salut, dit-elle sur un ton fatigué.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua la pâleur de son visage.

-Ça ira. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, remarquant que Booth avait quelque chose dans la main.

-Un cadeau.

-Booth, on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas se faire de cadeau, dit-elle en voyant la petite boîte.

-Ceci est différent.

-Je suis enceinte, constata-t-elle avant de perdre le contrôle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Booth, on a dit…

-Non. Après ça.

-Je suis enceinte.

-Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il, excité.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

-Brennan, regarde-moi. C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Mais je ne peux pas accepter cela, dit-elle en sachant très bien ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte.

-Est-ce que tu l'ouvriras ? Juste l'ouvrir. On va être parents ?

-Oui. Booth, c'est comme le sautoir que ton grand-père m'a donné l'année dernière, dit-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte et trouva une bague à l'intérieur.

-Oui. Je ne le crois pas, dit-il en plaçant la main sur son ventre plat.

-Booth, tu ne peux pas encore sentir quelque chose. J'estime que je suis seulement à six semaines. Et si tu continues d'appuyer sur mon ventre, je pourrais devenir malade, dit-elle, se sentant toujours un peu écœurée.

-Désolé, dit-il en éloignant sa main.

-Elle est belle, dit-elle en admirant la bague.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Booth, je ne veux pas me marier juste parce que je suis enceinte.

-Brennan, regarde-moi. Je ne te le demande pas parce que tu es enceinte. Je te le demande parce que je t'aime et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

-Mais on vit presque déjà ensemble, Booth.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'achète pas juste un appartement plus grand ?

-Vas-tu simplement me répondre ?

-Tu veux que je dise «oui».

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Booth, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

-Brennan, je ne dis pas «là maintenant».

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Brennan, je t'aime. Je ne te précipite dans rien. J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Tu le penses vraiment.

-Oui.

-Mais et si ça ne durait pas, Booth ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire, Brennan ?

-Ne penses-tu pas qu'on se tuera l'un l'autre ?

-On ne l'a pas encore fait.

-Mais les statistiques démontrent…

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler des statistiques.

-J'essaie juste d'être réaliste, Booth.

-Non. Tu essaies de trouver des excuses. Admets-le.

-Mais des amis qui se marient ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Booth. Tu ajoutes un bébé à cette équation et ça pourra engendrer tous les types de problème.

-Brennan, on a toujours été plus que des amis. Et ce bébé, cette nouvelle vie qui grandit à l'intérieur de toi est une partie de toi et une partie de moi.

-Je pense toujours que c'est risqué.

-Est-ce que tu vas juste répondre à la question ?

-C'est juste un morceau de papier, Booth.

-C'est un papier qui rend mari et femme, Brennan.

-Mais et si…

-Pas de «mais si», Brennan.

-Si je dis oui, on pourra s'enfuir ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux te voir marcher dans l'allée vers moi.

-Mais je ne veux pas de mariage, Booth.

-Ce n'est pas obligé d'être un grand mariage. Cela peut être une petite réception avec les amis proches.

-Je n'aurai pas de mariage religieux, Booth.

-Brennan, je ne te demande pas de le faire à l'église. Je sais ce que tu ressens à propos de ça.

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un petit mariage en extérieur ?

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. On s'en occupera quand ce sera le bon moment.

-Quand ?

-Je pensais peut-être dans un an ou deux.

-Cela ne serait-il pas de longues fiançailles ?

-Non. Que penses-tu de l'anniversaire de notre premier rendez-vous ?

-C'était une mise en scène, Booth. C'était un «speed-dating».

-C'était le meilleur premier rendez-vous que j'ai jamais eu. Je suis tombé pour toi cette nuit.

-C'était juste de l'amitié pour moi, Booth.

-Brennan, on a toujours été plus que des amis. Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? Certaines choses sont justes faites pour arriver.

-C'est ce qu'Angela a dit.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a dit qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Je suis d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

-Attends. Est-ce que c'est un «oui» ?

-Oui. Je dis «oui».

-Je t'aime, dit-il en la rapprochant.

-Je t'aime aussi» dit-elle.

Elle fut récompensée d'un baiser passionné.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Rendez-vous vendredi pour la fin de cette histoire !_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour !_

_Nous voici réunis pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction..._

_Merci à Manooon, Bones-Booth156-Bones, July-bOnes et dju14._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Épilogue

Sept mois plus tard, après plusieurs heures de travail laborieux, Brennan mit au monde un petit garçon en bonne santé de trois kilos, Booth à ses côtés. Ils l'appelèrent Joshua Allen. Quelques larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle les essuya quand Booth se pencha pour l'embrasser.

«Est-ce que tu penses que c'est le moment ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Le moment ? demanda Booth, semblant perdu.

-Booth, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Quand ? demanda-t-il, réalisant de quoi elle parlait.

-Bientôt.

-Tôt à quel point ?

-Dans quelques mois.

-Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis quand on y sera, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Est-ce une promesse ?

-Oui.

-Alors, bientôt ?

-Oui.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as parlé d'un mariage en extérieur, Booth.

-Que penses-tu du jardin fleuri dans notre cour avec juste quelques invités ?

-Ce sera très bien.

-Je suis d'accord, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi» dit-il alors qu'il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

Le jour de son mariage, Brennan était debout à la fenêtre de sa chambre, un sourire sur le visage elle regardait simplement dehors, son fils endormi dans les bras. C'était une journée parfaite. Il faisait beau, et elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter. Elle vit quelques-uns de ses amis proches dans son jardin. Elle était si concentrée sur le paysage qu'elle n'entendit même pas qu'on frappait doucement à sa porte.

«Des doutes ? murmura Booth alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

-Non, répondit-elle alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face à Booth.

-Il semble si paisible, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils.

-Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire alors que Booth se penchait pour embrasser le front du petit Joshua.

-Tu es belle.

-Merci. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse.

-Je sais. Continue juste de me regarder. Je t'attendrai devant.

-Je sais. Je souhaite toujours qu'on ne soit que tous les trois.

-Tu sais très bien qu'Angela ne partira jamais pour ça. Et, en parlant d'Angela, je la vois regarder par ici. On doit y aller. Tout le monde attend.

-Est-ce que je peux emmener Joshua ?

-Oui. Viens, dit-il en passant le bras autour d'elle alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle en le regardant.

-Je t'aime aussi» dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Quand Brennan atteignit le jardin un moment plus tard, elle tendit à contrecœur son fils à Angela alors qu'elle prenait place. Dès qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Booth, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et se soutinrent alors qu'elle marchait vers lui. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle le savait à présent. Son cœur lui appartenait. Elle ne remarqua même pas ses amis près d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était Booth, le père de son enfant. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, il prit ses mains et ils échangèrent leurs vœux. Quelques larmes apparurent dans ses yeux quand Booth la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dès qu'ils furent déclarés mari et femme. Ce baiser portait la promesse d'éternité. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble pour toujours.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de cet épilogue ?_

_Laissez une dernière review, et à bientôt !_


End file.
